Rojos
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Jugaría a no sentir aquel egoísta y apasionado amor hacia Yuuko, la única persona que podía liberarlo de sus maldiciones, ambas: aquella que no podía evitar por su magia y la admiración que sentía por su mirada. Fai&Yuuko.


**Rojos**

**Los personajes de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

Existían muchas cosas que él aceptaba: su presente, pasado y futuro, por decir un ejemplo lo suficientemente claro. Algunas de ellas le eran más difíciles que otras, en cierta forma era debido a que eran incomprensibles… Y a él le gustaría tener una respuesta para todo lo que había tenido que vivir y que lo arrastraba irremediablemente a un futuro ya escrito.  
En ocasiones, creía que disfrutaría más algo que fuera incierto, que fuera creándose día tras día… y no que hiciera lo de cada día para llegar a ese momento. Lastimosamente para él, no existía otro futuro más que aquél que se le había dicho cuando era un pequeño.

Siempre existió alguien a quien admiraba: primero su hermano gemelo, ahora muerto por su culpa; después a aquel que le rescató de aquellas garras crueles del destino aunque también había sido quien lo anclo a su futuro y le hubiera provocado la muerte al primero (o tal vez por esa razón) y, para finalizar, Ashura. Aquél que formaría su vida, fortaleciéndolo completamente con palabras y abrazos, cortando las malas hierbas que crecían en su mente y alimentando otras tantas.  
Aquel al que le temía y amaba a la vez por todo lo que tenía alrededor.

Entonces apareció ella: la persona más libre que jamás había encontrado, alguien que tenía el poder de hacer realidad su sueño, su deseo… Y el de tantas personas. Podía saber el futuro y hacer algo para cambiarlo si así lo quisiera, aunque tuviera que pagar con su alma en el camino.  
Aún en sueños recordaba la primera imagen que había tenido de esa mujer: con sus largos cabellos ondeando libremente y con aquel vestido negro entallado, que dejaba notar claramente las proporciones de su cuerpo. Cerraba los ojos para volver a soñar con ella una y otra vez, para aprender sus detalles completamente y no olvidar ni uno solo, en parte por su adoración hacia alguien que no conocía y en otra porque era su mandato.  
Cuando supo que había llegado el momento de viajar hasta donde ella estaba, y poder verla por fin, su estómago se encogió ante lo que le esperaba. Por conocerla, por su futuro, por conocerla, por las profecías que lo seguían, por conocerla, por las plumas, por conocerla, por Ashura y por conocerla.  
Era algo muy extraño que jamás había sentido, y estaba seguro que nunca volvería a pasar.

Cuando la tuvo por fin frente a él, logró sentir una enorme molestia por sólo ver una sombra de lo que era ella. Un holograma. Sabía la razón del porqué no aparecía realmente y la comprendía, pero alguna parte de su atrofiado cerebro le había solicitado por fin encontrarla. Después de todo existía algo en Yuuko que provocaba que su magia y todo su ser ansiarán disfrutar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y su sangre.  
Después de su primera impresión, que le dolió bastante no poder alcanzar y ver que sí era real, pudo notar claramente aquellos detalles de la bruja dimensional. Como esos labios que aún con poco color le llamaban en toda la perfección de su rostro, y sus ojos rojos que ocultaban tantos secretos. Rojos que metían en su mente diciéndole sin ningún sonido que conocía todo sobre él, todo lo que él representaba en ese lugar.

En los siguientes días, un par de veces se encontró viendo a Mokona y preguntándose qué tanto de ella tendría ese ser extraño. Ocultándose detrás de sus sonrisas y miradas tranquilas lograba sobrevivir poco a poco, ganándose la confianza que debía conseguir. Divertido, agregó un poco de humor al molestar a Kuro-wan con sus apodos.  
Pero aún así, intentando eliminar todos sus sucios pensamientos en lo que vivía día a día con sus acompañantes, no podía evitar que cada noche, justo cuando sus sueños comenzaban, ella apareciera altiva, hermosa y con esa mirada suya que le volvía loco.  
Loco de ganas, de celos y de miedo.

La siguiente vez que la vio, de nuevo tan cerca pero tan lejos, había disfrutado silenciosamente de verla con su cabello largo tomado en una coleta. Le hacía ver diferente, como más pequeña de lo que era (que quien sabe que tantos años tenía encima), más atractiva a sus ojos.  
Esa noche la soñó con otra ropa y peinado, disfrutando verla. Siempre lejos pero tan cerca. En esa ocasión él se encontraba parado en unas rocas y ella flotando un poco alejada de ahí. Con esa mirada de siempre, aquella que le reafirmaba saber sus intenciones, qué es lo que hacía en todo ese juego de destinos.

Mundo tras mundo, no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería si en una de las jugarretas del supuesto destino tenía que volver a verla frente a frente. ¿Qué haría?, ¿lograría, acaso, detenerse y pensar antes de arremeter contra ella?  
¿Disfrutaría más un apasionado encuentro o el sabor de su sangre regada a sus pies?

Gota tras gota, rojas como sus ojos. Su mirada que le atormentaba ahora perdida pero aún así observándole. La sangre en sus manos y aún así el olor y calor del cuerpo le atraían más que probarla. Aún así, no quería tocarla para saber qué textura tenía, ni cómo se sentiría. Para dejarla ser tan pura.  
Abrió los ojos de pronto, sus sueños se transformaban en pesadillas, algunas más reales que otras. Tanto que sabía que si ella debía ponerse frente a él para poder cumplir su deseo lo haría, provocaría que alguien lo deseará y se enfrentaría a él.  
Altiva, poderosa y completamente hermosa.

Así, viendo las nubes que ocultaban las estrellas y luna, deseo sólo una cosa, una última cosa. Olvidarla; su deseo, su admiración y su maldición. Pero sobre todo a ella, para que viviera en paz a pesar de que aquel par de ojos rojos le siguieran culpando en silencio.  
Jugaría a no sentir aquel egoísta y apasionado amor hacia Yuuko; la única persona que conocía libre y que, a la vez, podría liberarlo.  
De ambas maldiciones: la que estaba en su cuerpo desde su niñez y la que había nacido desde que le había visto por primera vez.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, yo sé que es una de las cosas más raras que debieron de haber leído, tengo una explicación lógica: la historia salió para un concurso de pareja forzada y la que me tocó fue YuukoxFai.  
Fue todo un reto escribirla, porque no sabía ni por dónde comenzar, pero a la vez divertido de crear. Espero que les guste n,n  
Gracias a Sandritah por betearlo.

Dedicado a ti, maldita zorra (:


End file.
